


5 O'Clock

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: The train rides back home never feel long enough.





	

Coffee, fresh cups of dark coffee. Akira's hair was perfumed by the welcoming aroma of a cafe.

Each time the train came to a halt, the breeze from the outside made its way in from the open exits, pushing the delicious scent closer to Ryuji. It wasn't overbearing, and it didn't make Ryuji feel unnecessarily alert. If he leans in, he can even catch a few hints of the various pastries on display by the cafe's register (the cookies stood out the most).

_He smells nice.._

Unkempt, messy, but nonetheless endearing curls of black hair brushed against Ryuji's bare neck. A patch of gradual warmth made its way through his school coat—a comforting warmth that came from Akira's cheek nestled against Ryuji's shoulder. The clear lens of his glasses reflected the sunset's orange hues coming from the windows, which didn't seem to bother the sleepy teenager at all.

His eyes remained closed, chest gently rising and falling in a rhythm that Ryuji unknowingly copied.

The electronic sign on the ceiling read out the time and weather: 5 O'Clock exact, sunny today, partly cloudy tomorrow.

The current station was also displayed.

Ryuji looked out of the window and noticed that they were both about to get off. A feeling of slight disappointment came over him. When Akira's with him, the train rides back home never feel long enough; during the times where he wasn't sleeping, all they'd talk about was last night's soccer game, girls, how their day went, and the oddities that had occurred, the two closely listening and responding to each other with laughs and occasionally vulgar jokes (mostly from Ryuji).

This is nice, too. If they didn't have to leave so soon, Ryuji wouldn't mind closing his eyes and dozing off with Akira.

He smiled at the thought.

_..He'd probably get mad if I don't wake him._

Ryuji snickered.

_Whatever._


End file.
